


[Podfic of] His Own Kind of Prayer / written by catchclaw

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Knights, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/509311">His Own Kind of Prayer</a> by catchclaw<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:28</p><p>They stop at a stream on the way back, draw the horses to the edge and slide off, grateful. The sun's too warm and the ride's too long for them to linger, but they both know that they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] His Own Kind of Prayer / written by catchclaw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Own Kind of Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509311) by [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[mp3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0vqxfhrktyp1u7m1h0nynvrqy8gv1pnj.mp3) | 5.0 MB | 00:04:28  
---|---|---  
  
### Last updated July 28, 2016.


End file.
